Rachel machearth
Rachel macheath was the killer of steward bender in Too deadly for school(case 1 of St Ronde) before becoming a suspect of her fellow GIA agent Branson DuBray in A government Conspiracy (Case 20 of St ronde) and a minor appearance in The Final Day (Case 22 of St ronde) before then becoming a suspect in in the murder investigation of her aunt Rebecca Jones in The Stage of Death (Case 43 of St Ronde) as well as a quasi-suspect appearance in Officer Killed! (Case 47 of St Ronde), in The Team's Arrest (Case 50 of St Ronde) she and Simon Von Keith helped the team escape Manfred Von Keith, she did this again in Too Late (Case 51 of St Ronde) before appearing as a suspect in ex-GIA Agent Jefferey DuBray in In the Name of The Law (Case 52 of St Ronde) Profile Rachel Machearth is a 25-year-old social studies teacher she has brown hair. Along with a coat with a brown tie sh holds a book titled 'social studies in a nutshell' It is known that she drinks tea, knows how to fight, and eats steak In her second suspect appearance she ditches everything for a prison uniform. She also wears a necklace as well as wear a GIA agent badge. It is discovered that Rachel gardens, owns a dog, walks her dog, and has a peanut allergy. In her minor appearance, she has a few cuts and bruises In her third suspect appearance, Rachel is seen wearing a black and white uniform, and her cuts and bruses have healed, it is learned that Rachel reads hieroglyphics, eats apples, and is a monarchist In her quasi-suspect appearance, Rachel wears a black hat. events of criminal case Rachel was first spoken to after Delaney found a note from the victim to her. racheal said that she knew steward as well as any teacher in the building would've and she said that perhaps the victim was calling her into a meeting Rachel was spoken to again after the team found a restraining order to the victim from her. Rachel admitted that at some point steward set up occasional meetings between them however the meetings a got a bit out of hand when steward sexually assaulted her that's when she put a restraining order on steward after the team gathered all the evidence Rachel was arrested for killing steward bender initially denying involvement after she admitted to the murder Rachel said that she killed steward because he killed her brother back in Brittan and when she saw him again she thought he was going to kill her, so Racheal got a very potent vial of arsenic and poisoned steward with it judge kane cartwright sentenced Rachel to 25 years in prison case appearances Too deadly for school(case 1 of st ronde) A government Conspiracy (Case 20 of St ronde) The Final Day (Case 22 of St ronde) The Stage of Death (Case 43 of St Ronde) Officer Killed! (Case 47 of St Ronde) The Team's Arrest (Case 50 of St Ronde) Too Late (Case 51 of St Ronde) In the Name of The Law (Case 52 of St Ronde) Category:Suspects(AN) Category:Killers(AN)